Alice Londubat et la coupe de feu
by Siolka
Summary: Du haut de ses quatorze ans, Alice entame sa quatrième année à Poudlard. Mais au sein de l'imposant château, elle ne se doute pas de l'aventure qui l'attend...
1. Prologue

Alice sentait une légère brise marine lui caresser le visage. Se tenant debout au bord de la falaise, elle inspirait à pleins poumons l'air pur que lui insufflait les vagues. L'océan venait se briser contre les rochers dans le fracas de ce va-et-vient continuel, ce cycle éternel dont le mouvement incessant parvenait à apaiser ses craintes. Quelques hirondelles fendaient le ciel lugubre, offrant un spectacle triste et splendide.

\- C'est beau, hein ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de respirer au rythme de la mélodie du vent, bercée par le silence alentour. Après avoir lu le chef-d'œuvre de Boris Vian, « Écume » faisait partie de son glossaire des « _plus beaux mots français_ » que la jeune fille avait dressée, avec " "évanescence", "mélancolie", "libellule"et tant d'autres, puisés au cœur de la littérature d'outre-manche.

\- J'ai pas envie de partir, lâcha-t-elle enfin, pensive.

La tempête extérieure illustrait la déferlante d'émotions qui s'abattait en elle. Bien sûr, elle était très excitée par son départ à Poudlard, la prestigieuse école de magie, où elle pourrait rencontrer des adolescents comme elle et vivre une scolarité à peu près normale – bien qu'assez marginale vu de l'extérieur.

Mais sa vie, elle l'avait construite ici, dans ce hameau paisible niché sur les falaises des Cornouailles. Partir, c'était quitter la maison dans laquelle elle avait grandit. Quitter sa mère et son petit frère, Oscar, pour les retrouver seulement lors des vacances. Quitter sa passion pour le surf, ces instants de bonheur en compagnie de Peter, son seul et meilleur ami. Malgré toutes les tentatives du jeune garçon pour la réconforter, leur séparation lui fendait le cœur. L'adolescent lui prit la main, et ce geste parvint à rallumer une lueur d'espoir en elle. L'espoir des retrouvailles.

 _La beauté morose de ce ciel d'été_

 _Qui surplombe la mer de ses sombres nuées_

 _Et brandit sa noirceur au delà des forêts_

 _Subjugue mon cœur d'une nostalgie passée_

 _Le jour décline enfin, laissant place à la nuit_

 _Cette vision maussade est désormais partie_

 _A travers les échos, j'entends les souvenirs_

 _Mon enfance faiblit et je vois l'avenir_

 _L'immensité céleste l'emporte sur la mer_

 _Celle-ci paraît fragile, dépourvue de lumière_

 _Là-haut dans les étoiles je distingue un éclat_

 _Car où que je sois elles veilleront sur mes pas_

 _J'espère que ce bref début vous a plu et vous a donné envie de lire la suite ! N'hésitez pas à poster une review, j'y répondrai avec plaisir !_


	2. Chapitre 1 : La rentrée

**Trois ans plus tard**

Alice se tenait sur le seuil de la gare de King's Cross, accompagnée de sa famille. La jeune fille, vêtue d'un uniforme scolaire très traditionnel, traînait péniblement son imposante valise, comme n'importe quel pensionnaire en ce jour de rentrée. A un détail près : le minuscule hibou blanc qui hululait dans sa cage dorée et attirait par ailleurs le regard tantôt étonné, tantôt agacé des passants.  
Pour ce jour si spécial, ses boucles blondes rebelles avaient été domptées en une élégante tresse qui mettait en valeur son visage de cœur et ses grands yeux turquoises cachés derrière ses lunettes. « Tu es très belle, ma chérie », lui souffla sa mère. Au moment de franchir la voie 9 ¾, devenue un rituel annuel, elle repensa à sa toute première rentrée, trois ans auparavant..

 _La petite fille sentait son cœur battre à la chamade dans sa poitrine menue, ses mains moites rentrées dans ses poches. Tous ces visages inconnus qui se se succédaient, la foule qui l'oppressait, elle se sentait perdue. Au moment de franchir le fameux mur de briques , dont ses parents lui avaient tant parlé, elle inspira un grand coup et, la peur au ventre, elle s'élança à toute vitesse en poussant son chariot. A l'arrivée, elle fut acclamée par son petit frère._

 _\- Finalement, ce n'était pas si difficile ! Avait-elle lâché, soulagée_

 _Derrière l'imposant mur de briques, l'ambiance s'était littéralement métamorphosée. Elle laissa échapper un soupir, ébahie devant ce spectacle hors du commun. Des centaines d'adolescents arborant capes et chapeau se tenaient sur le quai, impatients de rejoindre la célèbre école de magie. Les novices affichaient des mines soucieuses, mêlant l'inquiétude et l'excitation. Les plus anciens retrouvaient avec plaisir leurs camarades, se réjouissant à l'idée de cette nouvelle année. Alice se figea quelques secondes, perdue au milieu de ce monde jusqu'alors mystérieux pour elle. Ses parents, issus de milieux sorciers, avaient tenu à l'élever comme une moldue, ou presque..._

\- Alice ! S'écria une voix familière qui sortit la jeune fille de ses pensées

La principale intéressée se tourna vers son interlocutrice, revenant soudain à la réalité. Il s'agissait de Rose, sa meilleure amie, qui lui adressa un large sourire. L'aînée de Ron et Hermione ne portait pas le nom de Weasley pour rien : elle arborait de splendides boucles rousses et un teint clair couvert de tâches de rousseur. Cependant, elle avait hérité du caractère érudit et quelque peu têtu de sa mère. Les deux adolescentes tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

\- Alice, ce que tu m'as manqué ! S'exclama Rose. Deux mois, ça m'a semblé tellement long !

\- Ne me le fais pas dire, renchérit son amie. Au moins, au Terrier, tu ne risquais pas de t'ennuyer avec tes innombrables cousins et cousines... Ce que j'aurais aimé être avec vous !

Elle replongea avec délice dans les souvenirs.

 _Ce fameux premier jour, alors qu'elle désespérait de faire connaissance avec quelqu'un au milieu de l'agitation ambiante, elle s'était assise toute seule dans la train, au bord d'une fenêtre. Au moment de quitter sa mère, elle sentit ses yeux s'embuer de larmes, et tentait en vain de chasser celles-ci. Soudain, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit :_

 _\- Salut, on peut s'asseoir ?_

 _Alice hocha la tête et baissa le regard, honteuse d'être vue en telle posture. Le garçon s'assit en face et leva ses beaux yeux verts dans sa direction :_

 _\- Tu veux une chocogrenouille ?_

 _\- Albus, ce que tu peux être maladroit ! le coupa son amie. Tu vois bien qu'elle est triste, et tu lui proposes une chocogrenouille..._

 _\- Ceci dit, je veux bien, accepta Alice d'une petite voix timide._

 _\- Tu vois ! s'exclama le prénommé Albus d'un air satisfait. Dans les moments difficiles, rien ne vaut chocogrenouille, ajouta-t-il la bouche pleine en lui tendant la friandise._

 _La fillette lui lança un regard noir, mais reporta son attention sur Alice. L'ombre d'un doute traversa son visage._

 _\- Mais... Tu ne serais pas la fille de Neville... Enfin, je veux dire, du professeur Londubat ?_

 _Alice laissa échapper un sourire. Elle allait devoir s'habituer à la nouvelle appellation de son père, maintenant qu'il avait été officiellement nommé professeur de botanique._

 _\- Et je suppose que vous êtes Albus Potter et Rose Weasley ? répondit-elle avec malice_

 _Les trois enfants éclatèrent de rire. Ils s'étaient déjà vus quelques fois, plus jeunes ; à l'époque où ses parents vivaient encore à Londres, quand Hannah tenait le "Chaudron Baveur", ils se rendaient au Terrier lors de fêtes familiales organisées par la famille Weasley. Mais vers cinq ou six ans, Alice et sa famille avaient déménagé au pays de Galles, et elle les avait perdu de vue._  
 _C'est ainsi que (re)commença leur amitié, qui se renforça au fil du temps passé à Poudlard..._

Éternel retardataire, Albus ne tarda pas à les rejoindre et ils bavardèrent de tout et de rien, savourant le plaisir de se retrouver tous les trois. Le jeune garçon les délaissa pour se tourner vers ses deux copains, Thomas et Felix. Cependant, les élèves s'empressèrent bientôt de gravir les marches du train, sous le regard dépité du petit Oscar qui devait encore attendre plusieurs années avant de pouvoir intégrer Poudlard. Acclamé par les regards émus des parents et les signes de main au travers des fenêtres, l'imposant train s'élança vers une nouvelle année au château. Une fois à l'intérieur, les adolescents cherchèrent tant bien que mal un compartiment libre.  
Soudain, Alice sentit un coup l'assaillir au niveau de l'épaule droite. Et elle comprit que ce geste n'avait rien d'accidentel. Elle se retourna sur ses gardes et tomba nez à nez avec Scorpius Malefoy en personne. Le jeune homme la toisa de haut en bas de ses yeux clairs, l'air arrogant, avant de lui susurrer d'une voix mielleuse :

\- Désolé, Londubat...

Puis, se penchant un peu trop près à son goût :

\- Ce n'est qu'une mise en garde : ton copain Potter n'a pas intérêt à se présenter cette année. Ne vas pas raconter ça à ton papa chéri, hein ?

\- Ferme-la, Malefoy, lâcha-t-elle avant de tourner les talons

Elle s'empressa d'aller rejoindre son amie, perturbée par cette étrange rencontre.

\- Ça va, Alice ? S'inquiéta Rose

\- Oui, tout va bien ! Mentit la jeune fille d'un air distrait

Mais la menace du jeune homme la tracassait : que voulait-il entendre par là ?

 _Voilà, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu !_


End file.
